Stone Ocean
Stone Ocean (ストーンオーシャン Sutōn Ōshan) is the sixth story arc in the manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ''and the last part to be set in the original timeline of the series. It was published in the ''Weekly Shonen Jump from 2000 to 2003 and was collected in Vol. 64 to 80 of the Jump Comics edition of the Tankobon. Plot The story of Jotaro Kujo's (Part 3) daughter, [[Jolyne Kujo|'Jo'lyne Ku'jo']]. Taking place in Port St. Lucie, Florida, she is framed for a DUI murder and ends up in the Green Dolphin Street Prison (named after the Bill Evans album "On Green Dolphin Street"). She is given an amulet inherited from her father, which cuts her hand and unlocks her Stand ability, Stone Free, which allows her to unravel her body into living string. The string can form a humanoid Stand within 2 meters of her body, and can extend further as string. In the prison, she soon becomes uneasy allies with fellow convicts and Stand users Hermes Costello (Kiss) and Guess (Goo Goo Dolls). Her father Jotaro soon comes to visit her and informs her that a Stand user named Jongalli A, a disciple of Dio's, framed her so that he could kill her in prison, and urges escape. Jolyne's anger at her father, who has been absent for most of her life, is interrupted by a double attack by Jongalli A's Stand, Manhattan Transfer, and another mysterious stand named Whitesnake. White Snake uses its power to remove Jotaro's super-powerful Stand, Star Platinum and Jotaro's Memories. Jotaro sinks into a deathlike state, and Jolyne must somehow find a way to recover Star Platinum from White Snake's user, the mysterious Pucci. Along the way, she picks up allies such as F.F. (Foo Fighters), a Stand of living plankton that took the form of a dead prisoner, and the murderer Narciso Anasui (Diver Down), who likes to take things apart and put the pieces side by side (he was imprisoned for doing the same to his girl friend and her paramour). Most notable of her allies is the amnesic Weather Report (Weather Report), who controls the weather and in one baffling instance, has the sky rain poison frogs. Eventually, Pucci's motives for power are made clearer as the story progresses. He knew Dio sometime before the events of Part 3 occurred and idolized him as the vampire instantly cured his disfigured foot. While in Dio's company, Dio spoke of a forbidden "promised land" and how to create a "perfect world" when certain conditions were met. Before he could act on Dio's plan, Part 3 occurred. Pucci, keeping Dio to his word, became obsessed with the idea and worshipped Dio like a god. First, he needed to absorb remnants of Dio's bones as to acquire the knowledge and power that was lost to him. Second, he needed to do whatever it takes to get the predestined place. Of course, being as Dio and Joestar bloodlines are connected, he too gains a star birthmark, inadvertently letting Jolyne know where he was going. Jolyne, Hermes, and Emporio escape from prison on their hunt for Pucci while Anasui and Weather Report also escape in pursuit of Jolyne. Through a lot of hardship, she succeeds in sending both discs to Speedwagon and the "resurrection" of Jotaro quickily goes underway. Though her primary objective is achieved, justice and vengeance spurn Jolyne's chase for Pucci. When facing Dio's sons, she has mixed feelings at times, somewhat regrettable that they would have to meet under such circumstances. Both parties join together and it nails down to stopping Enrico before he changes everything as they know it. Part 6 was the first to mention that anyone could have a Stand as long as a Stand Disk was compatible with the User. Several names for characters were based on fashion brands more so than music references. Characters & Stands in Stone Ocean Chapters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Parts